There have been disclosed inkjet forming methods for manufacturing three-dimensional objects by vertically stacking a plurality of horizontally extending layers formed of ink droplets discharged by inkjet printing through nozzles of an inkjet head (for example, see Patent Literature 1: JP 2015-071282 A).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2015-071282 A